Marathons
Blue's Clues Marathons have been Recording from 1997-2002. Blue's Big Monday (March 24, 1997) #Snack Time (9:00am) #What Time is it for Blue? (9:30am) #What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) #Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #Adventures in Art (11:00am) #Blue Goes to the Beach (11:30am) #A Snowy Day (12:00pm) #Pretend Time (12:30pm) #The Trying Game (1:00pm) #Blue Wants to Play a Game (1:30pm) Blue's Big Monday #2 (October 6, 1997) #Blue's Story Time (9:00am) #Magenta Comes Over (9:30am) #What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) #Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #Pretend Time (11:00am) #A Snowy Day (11:30am) #Blue Wants to Play a Game (12:00pm) #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (12:30pm) #The Grow Show (1:00pm) #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game (1:30pm) Blue's Big Tuesday (January 27, 1998) #What Does Blue Need? (9:00am) #Blue's ABCs (9:30am) #Snack Time (10:00am) #Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #Blue Goes to the Beach (11:00am) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (11:30am) #Pretend Time (12:00pm) #Math! (12:30pm) #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme(1:00pm) #The Trying Game (1:30pm) Blue's Big Wednesday (March 25, 1998) #Mailbox's Birthday (9:00am) #Blue's Senses (9:30am) #Adventures in Art (10:00am) #Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #Pretend Time (11:00am) #Blue Wants to Play a Game (11:30am) #The Grow Show (12:00pm) #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (12:30pm) #Blue's Story Time (1:00pm) #Snack Time (1:30pm) Blue's Big Marathon (October 12, 1998) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (9:00am) #Blue's Sad Day (9:30am) (Premiere) #What Does Blue Want to Make? (10:00am) #Blue's Senses (10:30am) #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:00am) #Blue's ABCs (11:30am) #What Was Blue's Dream About? (12:00pm) #What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? (12:30pm) (Premiere) #Magenta Comes Over (1:00pm) #Math! (1:30pm) Blue's Thank You Thank You Monday (November 15, 1999) #Blue's ABCs (9:00am) #Thankful (9:30am) (Premiere) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (10:00am) #What Time is it for Blue? (10:30am) #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (11:00am) #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:30am) #Mechanics! (12:00pm) #Hide and Seek (12:30pm) #What's That Sound? (1:00pm) #A Snowy Day (1:30pm) Blue's Big Wednesday #2 (February 23, 2000) # What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (9:00am) # Blue's Sad Day (9:30am) # Animal Behavior! (10:00am) # Blue is Frustrated (10:30am) # Art Appreciation (11:00am) # What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (11:30am) # Pretend Time (12:00pm) # Blue's Big Pajama Party (12:30pm) # Math! (1:00pm) # The Trying Game (1:30pm) Blue's Beach Camp Party Clues Marathon (August 27, 2001) #Adventures in Art (9:00am) #The Lost Episode! (9:30am) #Pool Party (10:00am) #What Does Blue Need? (10:30am) #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (11:00am) #Weight and Balance (11:30am) #What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? (12:00pm) #Environments (12:30pm) #Superfriends (1:00pm) #Mailbox's BirthdayMailbox's Birthday (1:30pm) Blue's Biggest Monday Book (May 20, 2002) #The Snack Chart (9:00am) #Art Appreciation (9:30am) #The Big Book About Us (10:00am) (Premiere) #Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #Colors Everywhere! (11:00am) #What's Inside? (11:30am) #What Is Blue Trying to Do? (12:00pm) #Shy (12:30pm) #Draw Along with Blue (1:00pm) #Blue Wants to Play a Game (1:30pm) Category:Blue's Clues Home Video releases Category:Recorded Tapes